


Eddie's Breakdown

by Mr_Amazeballs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amusement, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Funny, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Amazeballs/pseuds/Mr_Amazeballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie breakdown to Barry and the others about the Reverse Flash stalking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eddie's Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't follow direct order of the show but I loved every scene where Eobard was just chilling there and everyone else was scrambling. So here goes a scenario on what I am talking about!

Eobard was in deep thought typing a profile report for a meta human they had just recently caught when all of a sudden, a sharp voice rang out. 

"We need to talk, now." 

He tore his eyes from the computer and glanced over at a fuming Eddie Thawne. Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin were near Eobard's side talking about silly things he didn't care to hear about but they soon stopped and gasped at the sight of Eddie's arrival. 

"God damn it, we need better security systems because one day a meta human is going to come in here and kill us all," breathed Cisco tensely as he gripped his chest in startlement. 

"Or the Reverse Flash," hissed Eddie as he walked closer to the group. 

Barry had been drinking an iced coffee when suddenly he choked on it and starting coughing. 

"Sorry, I just didn't expect to hear you say that," sputtered Barry.

Eobard leaned back against his chair and crossed his arms, this was going to be amusing.

"Eddie what's wrong?"whispered Caitlin, her voice trembling slightly. 

Eddie placed his hands on his hips and let out an exasperated sigh.

"He's been watching me, stalking me for a couple months now and it's driving me mad. I've never felt so scared and helpless in my entire life." 

Caitlin and Cisco gasped looking at each other and then back at Eddie.

"He visits me at my house only by night and when he knows I've spotted him, he zooms away." 

Barry shook his head in confusion and rubbed his neck. 

"Why is he visiting you? This makes no sense at all," muttered Barry frustrated. 

Eddie rubbed his temples and clenched his teeth, his eyes squeezed shut. 

"I honestly don't know but who knows anything anymore. I didn't tell you guys because truthfully, I thought I was just seeing things but when we captured him that night at STAR Labs, I knew it was him all along." 

There was a moment of silence and Eobard's heart pounded slightly faster. He knew they wouldn't figure it out but this moment was too glorious and perfect. It excited him and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

"He did say his goals are beyond our understanding, maybe he's acctually right," said Cisco with a rushed tone.

Eddie frowned and then glared over at Barry who was staring off into the distance.

"Why haven't you caught him Barry? You managed to capture every other meta human except this one. I want an explanation," snapped Eddie. 

Barry looked up slowly and shook his head with a pained expression written all over his face.

"I can't Eddie, he's so much faster and stronger than me that even I can't stop him. That's why I am training, so that I eventually one day I will be able to stop him." 

Eddie gripped his hair and let out a shout of aggravation.

"I moved to Central City to get away from the craziness of my life. I thought I did but now this is happening. If the God damn particle accelorator hadn't blown-" 

Eddie quickly stopped himself and looked over at Eobard with a embarrassed expression.

"I'm sorry Dr. Wells, that was so rude of me to say because I know that none of that was your fault."

Eobard threw his hand up as if to stop Eddie from speaking and smiled weakly. 

"Detective Thawne I know you're frusterated but trust me, we are doing all we can to protect this city-" 

"And the Reverse Flash?" blurted Eddie as he cut Eobard off.

Eobard's eyes flashed with intensity and he losened the grip on his chair. 

"All we can do is train harder and stand alert because clearly this man has his intentions," whispered Eobard darkly.

Caitlin walked over and hugged Eddie with empathy and tears in her eyes.

"I just haven't slept for days because I'm worried he might hurt Iris while I'm gone or worse," Eddie's voice cracking.

Barry clenched his fists together and growled.

"I will not allow that to happen, I swear on my life Eddie. This lunatic isn't going to hurt anyone else, not while I'm around." 

Eddie rubbed his face and fought back the tears that were coming.

"Every meta human has their weakness, Eddie. We will find his and bring him down," whispered Cisco as he punched a balled up fist into the palm of his other hand. 

Eddie's phone went off and he groaned as he answered it. 

"God damn it, if this day couldn't get any worse, now Singh is up my ass about the Rover's case. I have to go," moaned Eddie with anger. 

Before Eddie turned to sprint away, Barry shouted his name to stop him.

"Eddie don't hide these things from us, you are part of our team too and we need to stick together if we are going to make it out alive. If you ever need help just contact me, you know I'll be there in a matter of seconds." 

Eddie nodded in understanding and thanked them as he sprinted out of the room.


End file.
